fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
Poles
Poles Below is a list of the poles you can buy. Each pole comes equipped with its own special lure. Each pole has different attributes, which can improve your chances of making a catch. Some poles require a certain amount of minimum points before you're able to buy them. ---- Oak Branch One of two poles you can choose to use when you begin the game. Description: "Ancient anglers used the wooden stick to catch fish all around the coasts of the world. New anglerites have found good success with the stick + steak combo." Cost: 280 Gold Strength: 10 Lure Rating: 25 Min Points: 0 Can be purchased from the Waterport and Fishertonville stores ---- Broken Standard One of two poles you can choose to use when you begin the game. Description: "The standard pole allows one to cast the line, far into the water.. unlike the oak branch. Comes with a stinky steak lure that all fish love." Cost: 300 Gold Strength: 15 Lure Rating: 25 Min Points: 0 Can be purchased from the Waterport and Fishertonville stores ---- Fancy Rifle-pole Description: "The old fancy standard pole has been transformed into a rifle pole. It allows one to cast the line further, straighter, and faster. " Cost: 1,950 Gold Strength: 65 Lure Rating: 35 Min Points: 4,500 Can be purchased from the Waterport and Fishertonville stores ---- Excali-pole Description: "Is it a sword or a pole? What was once a sword is now The Excali-Pole. Catch em n' slice. Comes with a spiked metal ball which acts like an anchor and does more knocking out, than catching." Cost: 4,200 Gold Strength: 107 Lure Rating: 60 Min Points: 10,500 Can be purchased from the Waterport and Fishertonville stores ---- Necro-pole Description: "Strong, durable, and offers great rewards. Comes with a net lure, that currently has the remains of a noob wrangler." Cost: 18,400 Gold Strength: 460 Lure Rating: 70 Min Points: 26,000 Can be purchased from the Waterport and Fishertonville stores ---- Steam Powered Hydro-pole Description: "The most powerful hydroelectric pole ever made. Very sea-worthy.. can catch the largest creatures throughout the Farovian Seas." Cost: 45,000 Gold Strength: 2,350 Lure Rating: 85 Min Points: 120,000 Can be purchased from the Waterport, Fishertonville and Blue Crescent stores ---- Sonar Pulverizer Description: "The Sonar Pulverizer is the perfect pole for highly experienced shark wranglers. Robofish can annihilate anything in its path with its homing hook-missles and rapid fire razor spear." Cost: 200,000 Gold Strength: 4,730 Lure Rating: 95 Min Points: 482,000 Can only be purchased from the Blue Crescent store. ---- Cubey Incinerator Description: Armed with an ice-cold Cubey, the Lava Pole is hand crafted with care by one of Earl's students or interns. It's able to withstand the tremendous heat and has other special properties if used outside of Magma Reef. Cost: 125,000 Gold Strength: 3,256 Lure Rating 1,532 Min Points: 600,000 Purchased from Earl's Lava Shack in Magma Reef. ---- Spear Gun Description: "The elastic-powered Spear Gun has a quick triggering system and satisfactory accuracy. This model is the most basic equipment available for scuba fishing." Cost: 250,000 Gold Strength: 1,303 Lure Rating: 44 Min Points: 1,200,000 Purchased from Earl's House in Waterport after completing the Sans Culpra Quest. ---- Pneumatic Spear Upgrade The Pneumatic Spear Upgrade is an upgrade for the standard Spear Gun. It can be bought from Earl once the Spear Gun has reached a level of 10. Description: "The Pneumatic Spear operates on internal air that is recompressed very easily underwater. The add-on allows for top-notch accuracy to catch the rarest fish while scuba fishing" Cost: 200,000 Gold Strength: 1,604 Lure Rating: 127 Min Points: 1,200,000 The Pneumatic Spear upgrade can only be purchased once the standard Spear Gun has reached a level of 10. Once this level is reached, there will be a new option available to buy from Earl's House in Waterport. Click on the Pneumatic Spear Gun link under the Spear Gun for the new pole to appear. As it is an upgrade, it will convert the existing Spear Gun into the Pneumatic variation, i.e. it is only possible to have one or the other, not both types of Spear Gun. A level 10 Spear Gun is converted to a level 5 Pneumatic. If the Spear Gun has been levelled beyond level 10 at the time of the upgrade, the additional levels will be pro-rated to their equivalent on the Pneumatic (each pole levels at different rates, so an additional 5 levels on a Spear Gun does not equal 5 levels on a Pneumatic - for more information on the levelling rate of the two poles, see Pole Leveling). The upgrade converts the casts that were made on the Spear Gun beyond reaching level 10 into what that number of casts equals on the Pneumatic. This equates to a rate of approximately 3 Spear Gun levels to 1 Pneumatic Spear Gun level. ---- Holy Liberator Description: "Equipped with a single angelic wing and cross-shaped pieces, the Liberator represents divine holiness and tranquility. The Liberator comes with a standard plunger, but will require several additional upgrades." Cost: 600,000 Gold Strength: 9,000 Lure Rating: 65 Goodness: 6,000 Min Points: 4,000,000 Purchased from Glacier Bay store. Available Upgrades/Add-ons NOTE: The add-on images are meant to be hidden. Note: Dynamic leveling applies to poles in the Icelantica region. Poles do not come as Level 1/50 in Icelantica, they come as level 1/4...and then you are able to purchase add-ons which add to your poles base level, allowing you to further adavance and bring your pole up to level x/100. Golden Shield Hand crafted shield that attaches to the Liberator.s handle. The shield improves the overall strength of the pole. Cost: 200,000 Gold Min. pole level: 3+ or Goodness: 12,000 Adds 5 levels Safety Cage The safety cage upgrade encloses fish in split seconds. Will see better results compared to the plunger. Cost: 250,000 Gold Minimum pole level: 9+ or Goodness: 27,000 Adds 8 levels Hydraulic Holiness Cost: unknown Minimum pole level: 17+ or Goodness: 65,000 Adds ? levels Nitrogen Sprayer Cost: unknown Minimum pole level: 25+ or Goodness: 95,000 Adds ? levels ---- Evil Obliterator Description: "Geared with a single demonic wing and sharp spikes, the Obliterator signifies darkness and death. The Obliterator comes with a bloody hook, but will require several additional upgrades." Cost: 600,000 Gold Strength: 9,000 Lure Rating: 65 Evilness: 6,000 Min Points: 4,000,000 Purchased from Glacier Bay store. Available upgrades/add-ons Barbed Line 12k+ or level 3 Ravaged Hook 27k+ or level 9 Hydraulic Harmfulness 65k+ or level 17 Flame Thrower 95k+ or level 25 NOTE: The add-on images are meant to be hidden. Note: Dynamic leveling applies to poles in the Icelantica region. Poles do not come as Level 1/50 in Icelantica, they come as level 1/4...and then you are able to purchase add-ons which add to your poles base level, allowing you to further adavance and bring your pole up to level x/100. Returning Poles At one point in time there was the option of returning your pole for a portion of the purchase price based on how long you have owned the pole. Players recommended that you keep all of your poles because they can be used in Monthly Tournaments and the Sans Culpra Quest. This is likely why it was taken out of the game. Pole Leveling Poles level with every cast whether a fish is caught or not. Poles ONLY level during tournaments and regular fishing (this includes crew trips and captains trips. Poles DO NOT level during Night Fishing. The following is empirical data posted by players. Without Red Love Chum ¹ Note: Without Red Love Chum, the Cubey Incinerator will only level on Magma Reef. ² Note: The Pneumatic Spear Gun starts at a minimum of level 5 after the upgrade. Thus only the casts required to reach an additional 45 levels are shown in the table. With Red Love Chum Number of casts decreased by half and the percent per cast doubles. ¹ Note: The Pneumatic Spear Gun starts at a minimum of level 5 after the upgrade. Thus only the casts required to reach an additional 45 levels are shown in the table. Dynamic Pole Leveling in Icelantica In Icelantica poles do not come as "Level 1/50", they come as "Level 1/4". And then you are able to purchase add-ons which add to your poles base level, allowing you to further advance and bring your pole up to "Level x/100". This feature was added to create more short-term goals plus it is exciting to unlock new add-ons and see them in action. Category:Fish